


Coffee and Cigarettes

by RavenGryphon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon
Summary: After Pin and I suffered through the audio book release of The Illusion of Living, we wanted to take new information about our favorite characters and write them as close to canon as possible. So this is our canon Jammy short.No actual spoilers for The Illusion of Living. Because this is just porn with no plot. If you've read it (or got the audio book, whatever), then you'll definitely point out the bits we gathered.Obviously, co authored by Pin.Like 18+ Bendy fandom nonsense? Join us as we talk about how Joey actually wants to sleep with absolutely every (man) he comes across! 18+ only, please.https://discord.gg/QKESCVf
Relationships: Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence
Kudos: 10





	Coffee and Cigarettes

Sammy sits hunched at the piano, brow wrinkled. He chews on the end of a pen, wishing he has another cigarette. He knows how the cartoon goes, and the general pacing, but without it playing right in front of him, composing goes much slower. He sighs and slaps the pen down. Where's Norman to run the projector when he's needed? 

Of course, it doesn’t help his sour mood that he’s been uncomfortably hot all day with no relief. Even standard tasks are difficult when he’s this on edge; creative thought seems near impossible. But he needs to finish this damn song. He growls softly and snatches the pen back to put between his lips again, frustrated beyond words. 

Jack walks into the room expecting Sammy to be done writing. It usually doesn’t take Sammy long to come up with a song, especially not the short little tunes the cartoons require. So it comes as a bit of a surprise to see Sammy staring hard at a mostly empty piece of sheet paper. 

“Are you going to write anything with that pen, or just use it as a chew toy?” Jack teases lightly as he leans against the piano. He can already tell that Sammy is in an even worse mood than usual, but he can’t help but poke a bit of fun at him.

Sammy snaps a glare at Jack. His cheeks are slightly flushed. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get me a new pack?" He waves at the empty pack of cigarettes on the edge of the piano. Sammy's shoulders and back look tense as he shifts uncomfortably on the bench. He takes the pen in his hand and sits up with purpose, stares at the paper, then slumps back down and returns the pen to his mouth, not writing anything down. 

“You’ve already finished off a pack today?” Jack raises an eyebrow and takes in the pink hue tinting Sammy’s cheeks, and then his concern tapers off into a knowing smile. 

He removes himself from the side of the piano and gets behind Sammy instead, resting his chin on Sammy’s shoulder casually. If he happens to nuzzle slightly against Sammy’s hair, well, he can hardly help it when Sammy has such long strands.

Sammy straightens his back once again when Jack leans on him. "What are you doing?" he grumbles. "This is hard enough without you hanging on me." He shrugs his shoulders slightly in a half-assed attempt to shake Jack off. If anything, he only manages to knock more hair into Jack's face. His admission that he’s having trouble writing is quite a tell for the normally proud man. The endless fidgeting with everything within reach also gives away how uneasy he is. Now the empty pack falls victim to his twitchy fingers. 

Jack lets out a chuckle at Sammy’s squirming. “I’m just trying to read what you have so far. Making myself useful, as requested,” he jokes.

As if to prove his point, Jack presses himself even closer against Sammy so that he can reach around to settle his fingers on the keys and plink out the notes. He lets out a thoughtful hum, his breath tickling against Sammy’s ear. The melody isn’t even bad, but it’s still rough and incomplete. It’s nowhere near Sammy’s usual quality of work. 

The blond's breath catches at Jack's closeness. His broad, warm chest against his back alone is almost enough to send Sammy over the edge. But when Jack hums in his ear, tickling his overly sensitive skin, his lower muscles tighten as Sammy feels his ignored needs make themselves known. 

No, he has to focus. Sammy crosses his legs and shields his growing excitement with an arm, hoping to hide it from Jack. "Would you stop?!" Sammy snaps, slapping at Jack's hands. "You're not helping! If you won't get me coffee or cigarettes, then leave me alone. You're just distracting me, and I want to go home tonight!" Sammy is really wanting to leave so he can relax and take care of himself, but he can’t with this unwritten tune hanging over his head. 

Jack chuckles again as Sammy fidgets and flails, but he complies and backs off. He takes several steps away so that there is plenty of distance between them. 

“Okay, okay. I'll leave you be.” He holds up his hands in surrender and gives Sammy a smile to show he meant no real harm. Then, Jack turns to walk back out the door. 

Sammy blinks. Jack leaning against him was so overwhelming, he felt like he was suffocating. But now that he's leaving, Sammy feels cold and alone. "Jack!" he jumps to his feet and yells after the retreating man. "Where are you going? You can't just-" 

Sammy cuts himself off. Jack can’t just light his nerves on fire, then leave. But he can’t exactly say that, can he? Jack and Sammy stare at each other a moment, Jack with a knowing smirk and Sammy now completely flushed. With two long strides Sammy rushes forward and grabs Jack, mashing his mouth to the other man’s. The kiss is desperate, sloppy, and a bit painful. His tongue raids Jack's mouth without permission, heedless of the way their teeth accidentally hit. Sammy already has his arms tight around the brunette, his hips rubbing quickly against Jack. 

Jack’s breath is quickly taken away as Sammy steals his lips. He knows his teasing was stirring Sammy up, but he’s still taken a bit aback by just how needy and forward Sammy’s being. But if Sammy needs this so much he’s willing to do it here and now at the studio, then Jack will happily submit. He loves Sammy and wants him to be happy, and Sammy will not be happy until he can clear his head and catch the melody that’s been eluding him. And Sammy won’t get a clear head until he can quell the heat simmering under his skin. 

Jack relaxes and slides a hand up into Sammy’s long hair, as both a sign of affection and love, and also as a way to try and control their kiss before Sammy’s efforts leave Jack with a chipped tooth. Jack entagles his fingers and guides Sammy’s head to a better angle so that they can continue making out more smoothly. His efforts are very quickly rewarded. 

Sammy's breath becomes short, panting right into Jack's mouth as they kiss. His fingers dig bruises into Jack's hips as the tempo of his dry humping speeds up. Jack's attention is too much for Sammy to take. It's been too long a day, and he's too desperate for release. His moans turn into tiny cries as his back spasms and he paints the inside of his underwear. He breaks the kiss and pauses a moment after it's done, trusting his weight into Jack's arms and trying to catch his breath. He's trembling slightly, but the ache is far from gone. His cock still throbs with every beat of his racing heart. 

Sammy feels Jack's breath huff through his hair in silent amusement, and he responds by nuzzling his face into Jack's neck. Sammy feels safe and doesn't fear judgement from his boyfriend. It's not like it's the first time this has happened. 

Jack keeps Sammy upright as he melts into Jack’s arms, but he could use some extra leverage and gently guides Sammy over so that they’re against the wall rather than the middle of the room. Sammy complies without fuss and Jack pets him soothingly as Sammy goes right back to nuzzling Jack’s neck. Jack smiles, happy for the attention and to be on the receiving end of Sammy’s affections.

Jack's petting helps calm Sammy's overexcited nerves. Being held and kissed and otherwise loved on is exactly what Sammy needs right now. For several moments, Sammy simply soaks up the touches. But before long, his hands stroke down Jack's chest a few times, then stop over the buttons of his brightly colored vest. Still leaning on Jack, he unbuttons the vest and slides it off his shoulders. Jack's suspenders are next. His fingers brush over the crisp shirt, appreciating how it looks on his boyfriend. But then, still nipping at Jack's neck, his hands wander lower. He unbuttons Jack's trousers and slips a hand inside, humming when he takes Jack and feels how much he's enjoying the attention. Sammy starts to stroke him with a slow but steady rhythm. He's almost caught his breath now, and wants Jack to be fully aroused before Sammy really starts. 

Now that the initial edge has been taken off Sammy’s lust, Jack has time to ease into his own. With every layer that Sammy removes, Jack’s skin starts to heat up and his desire builds with every touch and caress. He moans when Sammy starts stroking him and if anything, and that makes Sammy’s eyes light up in evident satisfaction. Jack’s heart starts to beat faster in his chest and his pulse picks up. He loves these moments with Sammy, when the blonde’s dismissive exterior fades away for a few minutes and Jack can see the warmth hidden underneath. 

Sammy tugs Jack's pants the rest of the way off before undoing his own. He leans against the lyricist, pinning him firmly to the wall and kissing him deeply. Sammy groans deep in his throat as his body jolts against Jack involuntarily. "Are you okay to go?" Sammy mutters, hardly bothering to move his mouth away from Jack's. At his nod, Sammy slicks his fingers, takes one of Jack's legs and lifts it, and begins playing with his hole. He brushes his fingers against it to make sure it's wet, then slips a digit inside. He goes by Jack's reactions. A groan tells Sammy how fast to go, tipping his head back indicates how deep. Sammy is skilled in playing many instruments; his boyfriend isn't so different. 

Before long Jack is ready. Sammy nips at his collarbone and checks in one more time. "Yes?"

“Yes.” Jack wants this. He can say that he’s doing this for Sammy, that it’s simply about giving his boyfriend some physical relief so he can get back to work, but Jack can’t deny that he wants it just as much. Sex with Sammy is a lot like music. Regardless of which one of them starts it, it becomes something collaborative. By the end, it doesn’t matter which one of them contributed which notes. It simply becomes a song. And as Sammy spits into his hand some more to coat himself, as he pushes himself into Jack, the only thing that matters to Jack is that he loves Sammy. Wants Sammy. And wants to be wanted in return. 

Sammy sucks in a sharp breath when he enters Jack. They stay like that for a long moment, entangled together and just enjoying it. It's impossible for them to get any closer than they are right now. Sammy adjusts his grip on Jack's leg, then starts to rock against his lover. 

If he hadn't released earlier, there's no way he would be able to take things as carefully as he is now. But now he's able to slow down and savor the small sounds Jack is making, the way his fingertips are digging into Sammy's skin, and feel his hot breath flutter across his skin. As pleasant as these things are, Sammy's lust doesn't allow him to linger for long. His shallow rocks soon become quick thrusts. He has Jack right where he wants him, and finally, finally, Sammy is able to scratch an itch that's been bothering him all day. Trust Jack to notice Sammy's need and start all this. 

Jack gasps as Sammy picks up the pace and his pleasure intensifies. He’s breathing hard and so is Sammy, their chests heaving as they press against each other. 

“Sammy… Sammy… Sammy…” Jack murmurs his boyfriend’s name over and over. He’s being pounded hard and there’s a spot inside of him that sends a tidal wave of pleasure crashing through him whenever Sammy brushes against it at the right angle and Jack’s so hard he’s aching and can’t ignore it any longer. 

Jack reaches down to stroke himself and it’s not long before he’s sent over the edge, letting out a moan of pure bliss as he spills himself. 

Sammy feels Jack clench down as he finishes, and it sends the composer over, as well. He follows Jack into pleasure, shivering and gasping as they both finally reach satisfaction. Sammy presses his sweaty forehead to Jack's chest and pants, slowly letting Jack's leg back down as he slips out. He whimpers softly, causing Jack to wrap an arm around him. "Why didn't we do this 10 hours ago?" the blond whines. Trust Sammy to complain even in the blissful aftermath. He stays pressed against Jack, too spent to move. 

“Because 10 hours ago you were still at least attempting to work,” Jack jokes with a breathless laugh before pressing his lips to Sammy’s head. 

For a while, they remained cuddled together, exchanging tender kisses and nuzzles. But eventually, Sammy straightens up and reaches for his pants. Jack does the same, pulling his trousers up, buttoning his shirt again, slipping his suspenders back over his shoulders and grabbing his vest off the floor. He takes a moment to straighten up Sammy’s shirt too and gives his boyfriend one last peck on the lips. 

“So. About that song…” 

"Yeah, yeah. How about those cigarettes and coffee?" Sammy counters as he checks his zipper. He gives Jack a brief crooked smile and heads back to the piano. He picks the pen up, but instead of chewing it, he sets it to paper, his off hand thoughtfully plinking notes as he's finally able to put the melody in his mind down on the sheet. His libido finally quieted, Sammy's head is clear and his uneasiness gone. He'll be able to head home soon. 

Jack smiles and shakes his head before leaving the room to brew up a fresh pot of coffee and see if he can bum a cigarette off of one of the other employees to tide Sammy over until he can pick up a fresh pack. 

He returns to the music room, some time later, with a thermos of hot coffee and two cigarettes, neither of which were Sammy’s preferred brand but Jack knew he’d take them anyway.

“Is it starting to come along now?” Jack asked with a smile. 

Sammy stands with the sheet music in hand. He tucks them in a nearby desk. "It's close enough. Let's go home." He eyes the items in Jack's hands greedily. "You got them for me?" he asks, a tiny smile curling the corner of his mouth. "Maybe this evening isn't a complete loss, after all." He eagerly takes the offering, and the pair clock out. 

An hour later, the pair are settled in bed together. Exhausted after his trials, Sammy is already asleep. Jack curls protectively around him, dozing. Though a difficult boyfriend, Jack values his relationship with Sammy every day. He never would have imagined he would have sex in the orchestra room at work, but the moment he realized Sammy needed it, he was happy to do it. He huffs softly to himself. What a strange life his turned out to be. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This Sammy seems to know how to fuck. How strange.


End file.
